Helga's locket (object)
Helga's locket is a recurring object in Hey Arnold!, belonging to Helga G. Pataki. Background During one of her passionate monolouges, Helga always pulls this locket out of her jumper to remind herself of her deep love for Arnold and how much she cares for him. Many of the episodes focusing on Helga have her looking at the locket as she soliloquizes about her hidden feelings for Arnold. It appears to be of sentimental and emotional value to Helga. As shown in "Helga on the Couch", the locket actually started out as a preschool craft, being a pink laced heart with Arnold's picture taped on it. Appearance It is a small, gold-plated, heart-shaped locket with Arnold's portrait enclosed inside, which she uses to remind herself of her love for him. In the episode "Helga's Locket", Helga has the phrase "Arnold, my soul. You are always in my heart. Love, Helga G. Pataki" inscribed inside (in black, for animation process reasons). In this episode, the locket has a chain and a clasp hiding the inscription inside. Throughout the series, the locket frequently changes size, from it being enough for just two fingers to big enough to hold in two hands. The Arnold photo inside also tends to change between episodes. During The Jungle Movie, the locket features the original picture it had in the pilot and season one. Major Appearances The locket is prominently featured in the episode "Helga's Locket", Helga gets her locket engraved with an inscription, pictured on the right. However, Abner takes it into the boarding house where Arnold lives, with Grandpa Phil thinking that the locket is Grandma Gertie's anniversary present for him. The episode then focuses on Helga's attempts to retrieve the locket before it is opened. In Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, after Arnold ignores her second attempt at a confession in the crow's nest, a frustrated Helga gives up on trying to win Arnold's heart, to the point that she tears up her photo of him and then tosses her locket into the river. Brainy, seeing this, jumps into the river and retrieves the locket and the torn-up photo. Later, after the kids are taken prisoner by Lasombra, Brainy returns the locket to Helga, with Arnold's photo put back together. At the end of the movie, when Arnold figures out how he was supposed to activate the machine to cure the sleeping sickness that had befallen his parents and the Green Eyes, he realizes he cannot do that due to the loss of the Corazón. Helga gives him her locket to use in place of the Corazón, effectively finally professing her love to him, and it successfully spreads the cure all over the village. Episodes in which the locket appears * 1a. Downtown as Fruits *9b. Roughin' It *18b. 24 Hours to Live *29a. Save the Tree *31a. Monkey Business *36a. Helga's Love Potion *49b. Hey Harold! *55a. Arnold & Lila *56. Arnold's Thanksgiving *57a. Girl Trouble *60. Parents Day *68a. Love and Cheese *69b. Deconstructing Arnold *70a. Grudge Match *73a. Weird Cousin *77a. Helga's Masquerade *78. Helga on the Couch *80. Summer Love *86a. Helga's Locket *87a. Beaned *90a. Arnold Visits Arnie *96. Married * Hey Arnold! The Movie *99-100. The Journal * Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Category:Helga Category:Items